battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestation
Now, I shall deal my crulest blow! Unleash the Battlestation! - Lord Ferrok The strongest of the Ground Units, being able to destroy large goups of Infantry, Ground Vehicles or Fortifications, it is only vulnerable to prolonged anti-tank/artillery fire and attacks by Aircraft. Background Introduced in the Prologue Mission where the Staff Bearer must destroy one and in a flashback campaign the player used it against all ground forces. In the last mission it must not be destroyed or nothing will break the Mining Spider. They are very useful in destroying things, like MGnests and Infantry. Although barely, they can be destroyed by Artillery, Heavy Tanks, or a manually controlled Bazooka Veteran or Mortar Veteran, but it takes time. They can be destroyed quickly only with Bombers and Gunships. Involvement Usable by the player on rare occasions. Some missions require the Battlestation's survival or the mission will result in failure. While its speed and turning are slow, its raw firepower, numerous defensive turrets, and thick armor make a safe ground attack extremely difficult. They are produced by Western Frontier, Tundrans, Xylvanians, and the Iron Legion, while the latter two are known for using them in large numbers, especially Xylvania, as it is demonstrated in the final mission against the Mining spider; the player must destroy at least ten Xylvanian Battle Stations all of them less than a few miles apart at most. However, the Tundran forces were spearheaded by a relatively large number of Gunships, easily turning the tide against the Xylvanian Battlestations. Additional unit would be added as the player progressed through the mission. Despite a large number of defensive emplacements, anti-air support, and a huge number of Battlestations, Kaiser Vlad's Mining Spider was crippled by a more diverse and flexible battalion of Tundran, Frontier, Imperial, and Anglo units. Another case in which there were Battlestaions in relatively short distance of themselves was the siege of Kaiser Vlad's stronghold. Even with close anti-air support, the Battlestations' slow rate of fire and lack of maneuverability allowed Frontier Light Tanks and Mortar Vets to eliminate the anti-air units and leave the Battlestations vulnerable to Nova's Gunships. Missions The Guns of Tiki Bay Xylvania has two Battlestations around Tiki Bay. One will come out around the time the allied battalion of Frontier and Solar Troops gets a Gunship for them to help out in destroying it. The second one is at the north heavily guarded by the Fighters of Xylvania's 66th Squadron as well as a group of Missile Vets and Assault Vets. Once both Battlestations are destroyed, the mission ends in victory for the Frontier and Solar Empire. Battle of the Coral Atolls The Frontier authorizes usage of their own Battlestation to deal with the increasing threat of Xylvania's power as they attack their command center. Once again, Xylvania has two Battlestations, which are guarding the islands. Thanks to Frontier's own Battlestation as well as a bold Bomber raid that can break through the Missile Vets, they can be brought down before they can deal serious harm to the Frontier's invasion force. Road to Xylvania Frontier once again authorizes usage of a Battlestation, this time to deal with the suggestions of an unexpected force that could be (and indeed is) hostile. Although the mission can be done with no casualties and a Perfect S-Rank without using the Battlestation, it is far easier to have it lead since it can punch through the enemy ground forces with minimal risk of damage while the escorting detachment of Missile Veterans are continually directed to stay close to it and be ready for the Iron Legion's large swarm of Gunships. Siege of the Vladstag Xylvania has two Battlestations guarding the Vladstag from the inside and they are guarded by 2 Anti-Air Vehicles. Using the east entrance of the Vladstag, Then Frontier can send Mortar Vets and Light Tanks to attack the Anti-Air Vehicles before they can destroy Nova's Gunships. A manually controlled Mortar Vet can even take down the Battlestations if worse comes to worse. Prologue In the cutscene, an Iron Legion Battlestation rips into a line of Solar troops with its artillery cannons, demonstrating their ability to decimate any ground threat with considerable impunity. In the mission, Iron Lord Ferrok catches onto the lone Solar Grunt with the staff, and sicks his Battlestation on said Grunt. However, the staff has imbued him with immense power, allowing him to easily take down the Battlestation, though not without getting the staff, and its bearer's rifle, irrepairably fused so that it can only be used for calling down the satellite weapon that turns the Iron Legion to stone. Incursion The mission opens up with the origins of the Battlestation, as Iron Lord Ferrok is putting the finishing touches on it, and then the Solar Empire sends an attack force to destroy it before it can be completed. As the Iron Legion, their first objective is to repel this attack. After that, the Battlestation can be used to devastate the Empire's invading ground forces, but it needs the protection of Anti-Air Vets to fend off their Gunships. Since it is mission critical, it is implied that this Battlestation is the same that appears in Prologue. Ice Station X Xylvania leaves a Battlestation around the Concrete Barricade to guard it, but since its anti-air defense relied on Anti-Air Towers, the Battlestation is helpless against a Bomber attack. It is, of course, possible to take the Battlestation on with a lone Bazooka Vet, although this is not recommended for ranking due to how long it takes. When the Battlestation is destroyed, Ubel reveals it was a birthday present from Kaiser Vlad, which is why he feels sad about its destruction. The Reckoning Tundra sends out their own Battlestation to destroy the Mining Spider. It is mission critical because nothing else can damage the Mining Spider, let alone destroy it. Xylvania, however, sends out 9 Battlestations, which fortunately are helpless against the Gunships, and even without their assistance, the Battlestation itself can destroy them and grab the Jerry Cans. Under Siege In the Wifi mission "Under Siege," after the destruction of the Mining Spider via Bombers, Kaiser Vlad, not taking defeat well, sends 4 Battlestations to destroy the Gorgisburg Mausoleum. While the Fighters of Frontier and Tundra guard against attacks by the Xylvanian Fighters, both countries' Bombers are to repeatedly bomb the Battlestations to destroy them before they destroy the Mausoleum. The first Battlestations was first devised by the leader of the Iron Legion, Lord Ferrok. With incredibly tough armor and unrivaled firepower, Lord Ferrok's Battlestations struck fear even into the most hardened Solar Empire veterans. But even fielding the monsterous Battlestations did not stop the Solar Empire from ending the Lightning War with one fell swoop with a solar-powered sattelite super weapon. The Western Frontier fielded their own Battlestations, using them to slowly spearhead through large enemy emplacements and tread though very hostile territory. Despite the Coral Atolls being a large series of islands, making large armored warfare impractical, the Western Frontier succesfully deployed a Battlestation with Bomber support to liberate several interconnected islands under Xylvanian control. The Solar Empire does not use Battlestations nor have they made a design of their own, presumably because they view the Battlestation as a symbol of their ancient enemy, the Iron Legion. It might also be due to the fact that the territories of the Solar Empire are a series of islands, making transportation of the supertanks very difficult. The Anglo Isles also don't have, or even considered developing, Battlestations possibly due to the production difficulties of building one and the logistical nightmares of fielding them locally or deploying them abroad. Western Frontier Ajax T-500 One of the most deadly weapons ever made, its weapons include an all-powerful double-barreled battle cannon, two side-mounted bazookas, and three .50 caliber Machine-Guns. But during the second war, none were deployed overseas probably because they were to defend the Frontier homeland against a suprise enemy attack and also beacuse of negotions with the Tundran Territories. It is also possible that political complications, logistical constraints, and the time needed to transport them would've made them impractical as an option for an immediate military response. Tundran Territoriesspyplay Mamoothka T-500 Intial fears that the T-500 was too heavy to deployed in the snowy regions of the Tundran Territories that the battlestation had to operate in resulted in the vehicle being fitted with specialist tires to distribute the weight. It is your only weapon (with the exception of some Anti-Air veterans, Gunships and some vehicles from the Alliance of Nations) in the final mission. It is also the only weapon capable of destroying Vlad's Mining Spider. Xylvania G-14 Goliath Manufactured at a giant complex in the heart of Xylvania, this tool of destruction bears 3 water cooled MGs, 2 R-55 cannons, and a double-barrel naval cannon in the top. In the final mission, there is one at every corner. A Xylvanian Battlestation was also the birthday present from Kaiser Vlad to Kommandant Ubel, which was destroyed by Tundran Bombers in Northern Tundra, thus, "Ubel is very unhappy!". Iron Legion terror tank The Iron Legion's Battlestation was the first of its kind, and was the deadliest weapon in Lord Ferrok's arsenal. This metal beast was steam electric-powered. Lord Ferrok himself coined the term, "Battlestation." Strategy Just as any ground vehicle, massed anti-vehicle fire can take out a Battlestation. Bombers, gunships, and other Battlestations are the largest threats to a Battlestation. A manually controlled Bazooka Veteran or Mortar Veteran stands a signifcantly higher chance than other infantry against a poorly manned Battlestation. Battleships or Dreadnoughts certainly have the capacity of destroying a Battlestation, although this scenario does not present itself at all in BWii. Artillery are also capable of destroying a Battlestation at long range, but this scenario is not present for the player to take advantage of. Appearances Trivia *In the final campaign mission, "The Reckoning," the Tundran Battlestation has 2 anti-tank bazooka shell launchers equppied. However, in the Wifi mission "Under Siege," the Tundran Battlestation has 4 anti-tank guns. Perhaps it is a different Battlestation, or perhaps it is the same one used in "The Reckoning," but modified in "Under Siege" for the incoming waves of Heavy Tanks (since it was co-op, the Xylvanians were stronger than in the Campaign, therefor the Heavy Tanks were stronger, calling for the use of extra firepower). * The Battlestation is the only vehicle in the Battalion Wars universe that does not have a direct real-life counterpart, with the exception of most submarines. The only super-tanks closely resembling the Battlestations were the British TOG2, American T-28, German Ratte, or French FCM F1. * In the first iteration of Battalion Wars, Battlestations did not have a gun turret for its main weapon. Instead, the main weapon is fixed and only capable of firing forward like an assault gun. In Battalion Wars 2, this has been changed and all Battlestations are equipped with rotating artillery gun turrets and are thus capable of long-range strafing. * In real life, the Tundran's Battlestation would actually sink through snow despite having specialist tires design to counter that. A continous track is much more suited to traversing slippery terrain. Soviet tanks during WWII often had better traction than their Axis counterparts, proving decisive in many battles. * The Tundran Battlestation's concept implies that it was not planned to have a rotating gun turret just like the first Battlestations in the first Battalion Wars. The turret placement for two of the Battlestation's HMGs can still be seen on the model but are instead used as exhaust ports. * The Western Frontier Battlestation looks like the M7 Priest with two guns instead Category:units